prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RobJ1981
I am an admin on this Wikia. If you have any questions or need help, then feel free to leave me a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Archive 1 Archive 2 Hey Could you move the following pages *Vince McMahon, Sr. to Vincent J. McMahon *Vince McMahon, Jr. to Vince McMahon *Chavo Guerrero Jr. to Chavo Guerrero, Jr. *Dory Funk Jr. to Dory Funk, Jr. *Dory Funk Sr. to Dory Funk, Sr. Its just to neaten up and sort out the whole “Sr. & Jr” after names and also to put in how the McMahon’s are listed on Wiki Also are you interested in adding something so that there is that little box which links to the Wikipedia article of a page and maybe to other Wikia’s related for example the Luchawiki. Something kind of like this *http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Template:Sisterproject *http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Template:Wikipedia Also I do hope you have stopped trying to make pointless arguments for no reason against me, that got annoying cause simply put I have nothing against you, you’re the one who kept brining up things to argue about.--TheWho87 12:11, 8 October 2008 (UTC) New Skin Hi Rob, you may have heard that Wikia has been updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Monobook skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! I'm letting a few other regulars know as well, and posting it in the Forum, so hopefully you guys can all discuss this. Shawn (talk) 18:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal Their was a vandal who simply removed the content from a few pages their accounts are *User:WrestlingWikiKiller *http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.236.154.146 Also while fixing it says there is/was a block on my IP or something, it happened twice while fixing but not much after.--TheWho87 15:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Editing the sidebar Hey rob - editing the sidebar is really simple. There's a tutorial on it at this page, under "Customize the Navigation" - http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco - that should tell you everything you need to know. If you try that and still need help, just let me know what you want the sidebar to look like and I can make the changes. Shawn (talk) 15:44, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Survivor Series matches The whole thing about the SmackDown! matches is a bit confusing, they have been talked about and and some sites have them listed while others (WWE in particular) don't. Wasn't spoilers or speculation, just some confusion (there's a little Wikipedia debate on it too). Leaving it how it is now is fine until some more word comes out. RE: Sourcing articles Right so I’m expected to get a profile of Bryan Danielson off WWE.com am I? (that’s intended as a joke), there is a reason I use CAGEMATCH, its because it’s the only place I know where you get detailed information on wrestlers since you decided OWW and OWOW were not reliable sources (and personally I don’t either plus their useless) that would technically leave CAGEMATCH to be the last non-affiliated source for information, I will agree there are times when I could add other sites and I do when I go through them but for sheer convenience I tend not to like for example earlier when I edited ALL TNA and WWE titles to make them all in the current format I could have added the info but at the time I was cleaning up something like 12-15 pages and since I’m not the only one editing here what’s to give someone else to add them because I’m not the boss of all these pages I just add the links which I feel relevance and a good source, if others wish to add other sources that’s their deal, don’t make it so that I’m the one who should be doing all the work its not my wikia after all is it its everyones.--TheWho87 07:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Welcomes Hi, Rob! I've been on the wiki, but we haven't met yet -- my name's Danny, and I work for Wikia on community development stuff. I've been working a lot with the Entertainment sites, and now I'm starting to help out with the Sports wikis too. Pro Wrestling is the most popular Sports wiki on Wikia, so obviously I want to give you guys some love and attention. :) There's a lot of great stuff on the wiki -- congratulations on hitting 2,000 pages today! One thing that I noticed is that you haven't been posting welcomes for people who have made edits. It might seem like a small thing, but it's actually super important. When somebody edits a wiki page for the first time, it's really discouraging if nobody says hi to them -- it's like if somebody came over to your house and mowed your lawn, and you didn't even say hi to them. So I added a new Welcome template, and I welcomed all the folks with red links. I think it's easiest to make it a habit -- when you see anybody with a red talk link on Recent changes, you drop 'em a welcome message. That way, you always know who's new. Let me know what you think -- and if there's anything you feel like we could help you with on the wiki. I've been messing around a little with categories. Is there anything you've been trying to figure out how to do? -- Danny (talk) 00:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Someone Needlessly Removing Tags Again You might want to have a word with User:Jdh87 he seems to like removing tags as well as uploading crappy pics. Do you just have a go at me uploading pics with no licence or something cause he has been doing it for a while and nothing out of you at all about it.--TheWho87 04:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Just so you know the main load of images I put into the articles for deletion are mostly small images which are not in use which basically means there is a better image up, I would of added this each time but since you’re the only admin here it is easier telling you. Their there to delete like the other things in there which are not needed.--TheWho87 05:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Nothing I can think of right now, it just sucks having to undo every edit. I just wish/wished that I could be one on here, I mean user's have been granted the honor without even making a single edit on this site. LAX is inactive, Moe hasn't edited in months, and Hybrid is gone from every Wiki. RKO 4 Life 06:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Can you at least kinda see my point? RKO 4 Life :My bad for putting that on your userpage. And I'm not just some user asking you you know me from WP:PW don't you? I'm sorry but I'm just really enthusiastic about this. RKO 4 Life 06:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::See: This, This, and this "There isn't a formal structure for achieving admin powers on here. There are no RfAs, ect. Moe Epsilon is the only bureaucrat, so really all that you have to do is have his trust. He takes your Wikipedia experience into account, so I'm sure that you'll make it. He isn't like those sadists on the RfA board :P. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk-Contributions} 07:31, 27 June 2007 (UTC)" RKO 4 Life 06:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::I've started working on the WWE roster page, Would you be against me moving it to a title that sounds kinda better? RKO 4 Life ::::Do you have anything in mind that you want me to start working on? Also is why is User:TheWho87 not a administrator? RKO 4 Life 05:58, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::O.K, I'll get right on that. Hey I'm sure you've heard of "Sign Guy", should he have an article if we could dig up enough stuff about him? :::::::I'm going to try to get vince's article expanded. I promise to do a good job with it. RKO 4 Life 07:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Also, "The Spirit Squad" needs to be deleted as it is plain AGF vandalized. I would do it but I can't. I think this might become a problem with IP's adding jiberish like this because they can get away with it easier that on Wikipedia. Regards RKO 4 Life 21:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) New main page mockup Hi Rob - I know you've been talking to Danny about refreshing the main page so it's more in line with how we're doing all our Sports pages. I set up a mock front page over here - obviously the content would all be different but the format and layout would be the same. Any thoughts? We can do some color customization once it's all set up as well. This is the same format we have at http://boston-celtics.wikia.com/ and http://houstonrockets.wikia.com/ I also designed a new logo to do with it, what do you think? Shawn (talk) 22:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Rob - got your comments on the main page, and here's what I'm thinking: you can put together a template that could act as an announcement you could paste to people's talk pages when they're writing articles in a way you're not satisfied with - having warnings at the tops of pages largely get ignored. People respond well to things when you speak to them about it personally. Other than that, you should put up something in a Community portal/forum/Watercooler page instructing people on style, then maybe leave a link to it in the Community section of the sidebar. ::As far as it revolving too much around WWE, that's something you and your community will fix as you're updating the main page. The articles there are just samples, you can and should change them yourself on a regular basis. Having a front page refresh with current info does a lot for keeping people interested, and you can use that as an opportunity to promote companies other than WWE. ::I'll have to ask about a calendar template, we mainly use the small one that's on our other Sports main pages and just update it daily. I don't see why that would be a problem though, I'll make sure to ask about it tomorrow. The logo - I can do another version, but I like that because it's a strong image and iconic, and really catches the eye. I try to stay away from obviously pasted, crowded things as it tends to come off as messy. That's just me being a snob ;) Shawn (talk) 01:57, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::Rob - so the new main page is up. I put up some info that isn't WWE specific so people see there's other franchises represented. Also, I added a gallery of Top 10 wrestlers on the wiki, which I got from Special:MostLinked (and used the first 10 names that came up). This will be important for getting good Google ranking, as people searching for those names will get this site more often. We're still working on a solution for the calendar, but you should ask around to people on the wiki as well. :::I also came up with another logo, as you can see here. Of the two, which do you prefer? This one is much more non-specific in terms of franchise, but it's still totally "wrestling". Shawn (talk) 21:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Cleanup What did you specifically need help cleaning up? I don't know any more about that show than you do, unfortunately, and sadly I don't think we do have the time to research all those entries on google, what with the other projects we have going on. So what I personally would do to help would be to rollback the page to before TheWho started adding all the crap. Speaking of which, I know you and Danny have been talking about it more officially, but I wanted to share my opinion. If TheWho is adding things you don't like, and causing more harm to the wiki than help (personally I hate the Career pages, they're pointless and don't make any sense to separate), you're well within your rights to stop him from keeping it going. From what I've seen, and from wat you've told me, you've talked to him MANY times about his edits but he insists on doing things his own way, and you don't have to put up with it. Simply put, you're an admin and he isn't. If I were in your shoes I'd thank him for the work he did do and block him for however long I thought was appropriate. Completely redoing a page structure you've had for so long isn't helping the wiki at all. Shawn (talk) 17:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) IRC Hi, Rob! Let me know when you're around for a chat... I'm free all afternoon. -- Danny (talk) 21:34, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Reply to the cleanup comments by both Rob & Multimoog/Shawn I didn’t add crap, and I was the one who actually done anything to said pages so to rollback to before I “added my crap” would be to remove everything, also since I know about the subject would it not be logical to bring me into the fold on how they work?, I wont bet on it for the simple fact that from experience people around here don’t give a damn about anything I say regardless of its usefulness and the thing is we had a very lengthy convocation on this subject which spanned many weeks in which we both decided on mutual agreement that the events in question (to find the information on it please see here My Message On Robs Talk and Robs Message on my Talk) From what I see the problem is that Rob has no idea of compromising things, now yes I know he is an admin here but the fact is he has openly admitted that he does not know that much on the independent side of wrestling where as I do so when I try to compromise on something (for example the argument on events was a tough one since he would not take that independent shows are shows of their own right and should not be compared to WWE events) he just flat out refuses to listen to anything said till he gets what he wants, now if he was being logical the guy would listen and take onboard things but I just got things like “you don’t own these pages” (although if I mess something up I am the one that must fix it) and the now famous “not every named event is noticeable” which was one he does keep using and can not defend since he has not claimed in what context can something be noticeable, is it to the wide fan base well if so then this place should just be called the WWE Wikia since most fans of said product tend not to leave the McMahon bosom and since I have given many ways to mark these noticabilities for these events (see links previously for the last agreed idea) I’m not the one with the block, the one with the block since he kept on arguing while I was trying to compromise between the two and for the record and I want to make this totally clear I NEVER SAID ONCE THAT EVERY NAMED EVENT SHOULD BE HERE! What I said was that named events of noticeable promotions should be added and the reasons to a noticeable promotion is in the links above and once again you compare independent shows to WWE house shows when their clearly not (I thought we went through this only WWE and TNA do house show everyone else has events and events are not house shows for many reasons you seem to be ignorant to comprehend) And in regards to the career pages and such that WAS NOT my idea although technically its not there their was no other content on said page for it hence the idea of the page which so far only you have problems with, so technically don’t have a go at me for that I just followed it through and actually I think its good since it means that their can be a more detailed breakdown (which is just a wiki rip in nearly all cases) is on a separate page for the person reason to choose to read. So actually I’m formatting pages to the format that was here before me, the only thing I know I specifically added/formatted was the wrestling facts section in terms of the optimum order, what to include and such. And finally yes I use cagematch.net as a source simply because of its convenience, its accuracy, and its size of information, I do believe that this wikia should at some point be at that level especially since the fact that that site is in German (although if you see all information used is in English) and there is not really any good English language sites dedicated to that level. And I know your only argument against it is the simple “I’m admin and I don’t want it here” but you really never gave a reason except for the fact its in another language which as I said is only in part. This was not intended as an argument source or to have a go at either of you, it was just a reply to all comments made towards both me and my actions.--TheWho87 Are you free? Hey, man -- are you around for IRC? -- Danny (talk) 21:46, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Template Hi, I put up Template:Book... Let me know if you want more template stuff! -- Danny (talk) 23:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, are you around for a quick IRC chat? -- Danny (talk) 20:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Online World of Wrestling links Thanks for the heads up on OWW, Rob. Which sites would you recommend as better source links? Old School Fan 07:37, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Infobox Hi, Rob! I have a question... I saw that you added an Infobox needed template to Jayson Paul, but that page has an infobox that looks pretty complete to me. Am I missing something about how infoboxes work? -- Danny (talk) 17:31, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :The infobox for wrestlers should include weight in both formats: pounds and kg, height in both formats: feet/inches and cm. Plus it should include resides and billed. The Jayson Paul article doesn't have all that. There is many articles like that, due to TheWho87 not doing complete infoboxes, as well as not tagging them as incomplete. RobJ1981 00:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... well, in that case, I think the tag is probably more confusing than helpful for most editors. People who are reading the page aren't going to know that there are fields that haven't been filled in yet -- so it just looks like the tag doesn't make sense. -- Danny (talk) 00:13, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well we could either do two tags: one for pages that need an infobox, and one that needs expansion to the infobox. Othewise: we change the wording on the tag, with a link to an infobox guide listed in it. RobJ1981 00:22, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I have to tell you, I'm not a fan of those kinds of tags at all -- especially not at the top of the page, where they are right now. Our team calls them "failure boxes", because they're huge notices that advertise to readers that the page they're looking at isn't very good. ::::I've looked at this a lot on Wookieepedia, where they've got huge boxes on all the major character pages that talk about how bad the page is. Like, look at the Luke Skywalker page -- there's three big failure boxes right at the top, pushing down the actual content below the bottom of the screen. Instead of seeing a great page that has a few minor errors, readers see a yellow box that shouts "We're doomed!" ::::And the funny thing is -- nobody fixes those pages. Those boxes have been up for more than a year on almost every major character page, and the errors that are being tagged don't get fixed. Those tags don't actually inspire people to help -- in fact, I think they depress people, and make it less likely that those pages will be improved. ::::In my experience, it works much better just to let the page speak for itself. We don't need to alert people to the fact that there isn't a picture on the page. People can see that, and if they have a picture, they'll add it. We should be highlighting the strengths of the wiki, rather than advertising the weaknesses. Does that make sense? -- Danny (talk) 00:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't agree. Not every page gets attention, so it could go quite a while (if ever) before being fixed if it's not tagged. Also, not every problem is noticed...so then it goes unfixed due to that as well. Not everyone knows what a complete infobox would be, but if we link it to an infobox tag, someone could indeed complete the infobox then remove the tag. Wiki's are a work in progress, so all articles aren't perfect and most people realize that. The tags are helpful for people that do cleanup and maintenance, so they have a good place on the Wiki. I've seen plenty of people add images, categorize and so on...due to tags (here, at other Wiki's and at Wikipedia). So I see no reason to get rid of the maintenance tags, just because of your assumptions of people being "depressed" and thinking it's "doomed" due to tags. RobJ1981 00:44, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. What do you think about putting them at the bottom of the page instead of the top? -- Danny (talk) 00:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::At the top works best, so people can see the problem that needs to be fixed. At the bottom seems like we are hiding it (as not everyone reads the whole article when they view the page everytime). We shouldn't hide problems that need to be fixed. RobJ1981 00:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Sub-page buttons I created a new template called Navbuttons that creates buttons to help highlight the sub-pages. I tried it out on John Cena, and moved the magazine covers gallery over to John Cena/Magazine covers. I also put the career history on the page, like we talked about. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 01:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I like them, but we should keep them to perhaps 3 or 4 per page. RobJ1981 19:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. I'm glad you like them! -- Danny (talk) 21:38, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::What about navbuttons for other wrestlers? Some people haven't been on covers or had toys or some have had only toys, but not covers. Should we make other navbuttons for these wrestlers, or is there some way to alter the main navbar, so the other sections don't appear? I know with many wrestlers: there will be toys, but not covers. Event history will be needed for everyone. RobJ1981 20:13, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's easy to make different templates -- Template:Navbuttons for all three, and then something like Template:Navbuttons-toys that would just have Toys and Event History, or Template:Navbuttons-covers that would just have Magazine Covers and Event History. You can copy and paste that template, and make as many variations as you want. -- Danny (talk) 21:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) This image AJ-Styles.jpg this image looks like it's not original work to me, unless it came from flickr. What do you think on this matter? There are also others that look copyright. Or to good to be original work. RKO 4 Life 22:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :O.K, also would it be possible for you to change my username to "Steelerfan-94"? Because it's what I'm best known as. RKO 4 Life 20:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Bot request I'm afraid something like this, doesn't appear to be within my scope, I am not sure of a process that can automate changes like this. Sorry for the hassle, you can try the wikia-tech-l@wikia.com for ideas far more experienced than I :) Cheers --Charitwo (talk) 10:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Blogs Hi Rob -- We've got a cool new feature called Blogs, which lets people write opinion pieces, community announcements, Top 10 lists, and other stuff that wouldn't necessarily fit as a factual wiki article. A blog post is just one person's writing, so other people can't edit it -- but there's a comments section at the bottom of the page where they can leave comments. Admins still have the power to edit and delete blog posts, so you can clean up vandalism or inappropriate posts. The feature also comes with avatars, so now you can upload a picture to represent yourself on the wiki. I just added the feature here, so you can play around with it and see what you think. I posted an announcement about the feature, and Shawn is posting a funny article that he wrote. We're going to add a couple other sample posts soon. You can see all the blog posts on the Recent posts page. Let me know what you think... Is this something that you think will be useful on the wiki? -- Danny (talk) 19:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Anon Welcome Template Hey Rob - I saw that you deleted the anonymous welcome log. I restored it because we need to keep welcoming anon users, as it's a good way to make them feel welcome and become regular logged-in users. You should feel free to welcome new people however you want, but I find it a bit easier to use a template, so I'm really just keeping it for my own benefit, but I think it should stay. I'll ask Danny about it later on and see what he thinks. Shawn (talk) 17:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Age Dude i`m only 8 and i`ve only known about WWE for a month now. And i can`t order PPV and don`t know about wrestlemanias but i know Hulk Hogan And Andre the giant fought there Geez!!! --T.T. 22:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC)HulkboyT.T. 22:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC)-- Calendar Hi Rob -- Joe put together a January calendar for you here -- User:JoePlay/Events. What do you think? If you like it, we could put it anywhere you want... -- Danny (talk) 20:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Titles question Right now the Original ECW Title and WWE ECW title have separate articles. This is the same for the NWA, WCW and WWE versions of the US Title. Should they all be put together since they are officially recognized by WWE as one or just stay as they are? Mtf 03:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Chyna article That's good, because honestly I couldn't figure it out. Elocina 19:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Top wrestlers Hi Rob -- I saw that you took the top wrestlers off the main page. The reason why those were there was to help Google index the most active pages faster... Maybe instead of taking those off, we can add more people to that list? Who are the top non-WWE wrestlers that you'd want to highlight? -- Danny (talk) 18:03, 2 February 2009 (UTC) hey man its claude raynes i got ashley massaro mixed up soz bout puttin da stuf meant ashley johnson m8 soz ;) Hello! Hi! I'm from The Lightsaber Wiki and would love to be able to become a admin for this wiki. I have watched all of the wrestling shows (WWE, TNA, etc.) and have seen pretty much every show since early 2008 (not really qualifyed) but I can provide match info and more wrestler statictics as the years go by. Thank you, Cam Arsenault (Cam12343) Head Admin of The Lightsaber Wiki ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My talkpage is the link below for my wiki. My Talkpage at The Lightsaber Wiki Hi (again)! Hi! You really need to update your stats: The Elimination Chambers are all wrong (you forgot the last No Way Out) You need to update your pages so that they can be current and right For example: most of the pages are from years back and arn't current You know I shouldn't be the one who has to edit them all For your consent, Cam12343 00:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that If you ever get a chance, you can head over to my wiki, The Lightsaber Wiki and edit and tell all of your friends. Hey maybe i'll make you an admin, if you are up for it Thanks again, Cam12343 (Talk) - 04/06/09 - 7:50 PM Independent Wrestlers Is it okay to add independent wrestlers/organizations/titles on here? I don't see many indy guys that aren't in TNA or ROH listed, but several I'm familiar with (i.e. Gage Octane, Amazing N8) have red links on other pages. Is there a certain criteria that has to be met before they can be listed?--Madmikeyd 17:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey I was wondering if you could help me, I recently created a http://worldthumbwrestlingfederation.wikia.com/ Wikia and I need some wrestler/event/table templates on it. If you could put templates on it or know anyone who could I'd be very grateful thanks Adster95 14:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) help Im a HUGE wrestling fan and i'm 18 and im on summer break so i can edit this just about anytime. I'm a math and numbers guy and i like to figure out weird stats and random info noone knows about and add it. If you check my history you can see i've made numerous edits in only about one week that ive been a member. I see A LOT of TNA articles that need help. If you want me to research something because you dont have anytime i will just let me know trust me man i have the spare time lol --Kevmicester2000 22:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Out of date pages Why are the pages outdated? Y2jtheeviltwin 20:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) pages need to be updated I saw a couple of pages that needed to be updated.